This invention relates to surveillance systems and, in particular, to a controller for use in a surveillance system. As used herein the term surveillance system includes building management and security systems.
The controllers have been used in the surveillance systems to select and control video cameras. The controller usually provides a number of keys to perform various functions and a joystick to control the pan, tilt and zoom of the camera under present control. Security personnel may operate these controllers for extended periods, which can become tedious and tiring. The prior art controllers have their keys and joysticks fixed in position. The security personnel operating the controller must position themselves as best they can in relation to the controller and then hold their hands in a position that may not be ergonomically suited to the operator. Accordingly, there has been a long felt need for a surveillance system controller that provides an ergonomic advantage to the operator while still providing the required video controls.